ABC Love
by condawg1
Summary: This is for A Rose for me-A Rose for you’s challenge! Alphabet Soup! Shippings: MayXDrew, MistyXAsh, DawnXPaul, and some others.
1. A is for Almond

_Condawg1: OMG! I'm back!_

_Drew: Oh no…_

_May: Yes! I'm so excited!_

_Condawg1: This is for __A Rose for me-A Rose for you__'s challenge!_

_Ash: Am I going to be in it more?_

_Misty: I don't know, Condawg1 is a pretty suspicious character, I don't want her writing about me._

_Condawg1: That's too bad, because this first chapter is about Misty and Ash!_

_May: Aww! That's definitely a match made in heaven!_

_Drew: And it's not me and May! Yes!_

_Misty: Watch it boy._

_Drew: You don't scare me._

_Misty: You should be very scared…_

_Condawg1: Oh Drew, your time will come._

_Drew: Oh no._

_May: This is the disclosure: Condawg1 doesn't own anything that you don't recognize. :D

* * *

_

**A is for Almond**

A raven haired teen was sitting at a table sighing and staring at a bowl of nuts, "I wonder when the waiter or waitress of the place comes out to get us something to eat, you have any idea when Brock?"

An older, dark skinned, dark hair, and squinty eyed teen by the name of Brock turned to his companion, "I don't have any idea when, Ash. And they'll come when they come."

"I'm so hungry! Aren't we hungry Pikachu?" Ash turned to his best friend.

The lightning mouse Pokémon gave his Pokémon trainer a frown as if saying, '_Food is always on your mind Ash._'

"Eat some nuts then Ash." Brock offered, pushing the bowl of nuts toward him.

Ash pushed the bowl away, "I'm not in the mood for nuts."

"Fine then let's look at the nuts." Brock said as he dug his fingers into the bowl taking out a fair amount of nuts.

He then took a napkin and spread it out then poured the nuts onto the napkin.

Ash took a nut, "This is a cashew, isn't it?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, and this is a peanut."

Ash took another nut from the pile, "What's this?"

Brock took a good look at the nut and said, "That is an almond Ash."

Ash nodded and took another almond and placed them together, "Hey, this kind of looks like a heart. Doesn't it Brock?"

Brock nodded, "A heart indeed Ash."

It was then that a waitress came up to their table and Ash put the two almonds into his pocket, "I apologize for taking so long, I'm Tia and I'll be your waitress for this meal."

Brock had hearts in his eyes and took two almonds from the nut pile they had and got onto his knee and held it up in the heart shape, "Tia, my love, will you take this almond heart as a token of my love to you?"

The poor waitress was scared and had shifted so that she was closer to Ash, "So what would you like to eat?"

Ash grinned, "Finally! I'll get the special today, and," he motioned for the waitress to come closer, "Make it extra large."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down, and then she said reluctantly, "What would you like, sir?"

"I would like your special for today and you in my arms." Brock said with hearts continuing to be in his eyes.

The waitress nodded, "Another order for the special, and I'm sorry, I'll have to deny your other request."

She then walked away and Brock's head drooped down in failure.

There was a different waitress sent out to give them their food and drinks. She had bright orange hair and the most beautiful cerulean eyes.

Ash had stopped for a moment and looked at her, "Misty?"

The said teen looked up, "Ash?"

Brock then looked at their waitress, "Misty! That was why I didn't want to romance you!"

Misty shot Brock a look and then looked back at Ash, "Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ash laughed, "I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't you be at your gym with your sisters? Tending to the gym and taking on gym challenges?"

There was a yell and Misty shot another angry look at whoever had just yelled at her before saying, "I really want to catch up with you guys later, I'll be off in an hour or so, how about we meet at the Pokémon Center, I need to change out of this."

Misty had frowned as she motioned to her rather dirty waitress uniform.

Ash nodded, "It's a promise, and I'm keeping you to it."

Misty smiled, "Okay, see you later."

With that she walked away.

An hour later Ash was hanging around in the Pokémon Center with Pikachu as they waited for Misty. Brock was off most likely proposing to Nurse Joy or exclaiming his love.

Finally Ash heard her voice, "Ash!"

Ash turned to get his breath caught in his throat, Misty was running toward him, her hair, now grown out of its once short length to now much longer, was free out of a ponytail. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and open-toed shoes.

"Ash?" She questioned as she saw the shocked look on his face.

Then she looked down at her outfit and blushed, "Am I dressed inappropriately?"

Ash snapped out of his stare and grinned as a red streak of color crossed his face, "No, you look, uh, beautiful Misty."

Misty's face deepened a shade of red and then Ash motioned outward and Misty followed him.

They walked along the streets until they got to a park; the two sat down at a bench and started talking into the beautiful shades of the evening.

They had fallen into silence and Ash had shoved his hands into his pocket, to find the two almonds.

He then looked at Misty and grinned, "Misty?"

Misty looked over, her cerulean eyes melting into his chocolate eyes, "I don't know how to say this but."

Misty waited.

Ash smiled, "I love you."

Misty's eyes widened.

And Ash then chose that moment to give her the two almonds.

The moment was ruined and came crashing down as Misty looked at the almonds and looked at him then back at the almonds then back at him, "What is your problem Ash Ketchum? Almonds?"

He then took the two almonds and shaped them into a heart, "I thought of you when I first made that shape with the nuts at that restaurant and then later, when I didn't even expect it, you were there."

Misty smiled and hugged him, "I love you too, Ash."

The two sat there, staring into the fading sunset, not speaking with words, but speaking with emotions.

* * *

_Condawg1: See Misty, was that so bad?_

_Misty: -Twitching- HE GAVE ME ALMONDS?_

_Ash: In the shape of a heart! :)_

_Misty: SHUT UP ASH!_

_Ash: Whatever you say, sweetie._

_Drew: HAHAHAHA!_

_May: I thought it was cute._

_Condawg1: Thank you._


	2. B is for Blond

_Condawg1: Oh GUESS WHAT!?!_

_Drew: I'm sure I won't like this._

_Condawg1: -smiles- You won't._

_Drew: Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_Condawg1: Drew and May sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Drew: You suck._

_Condawg1: You know it, sucka!_

_May: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing but all that is owned by her... Uhh.. Did that make sense?

* * *

_

**B is for Blond**

"May, what is up with your hair?" Drew asked, his emerald eyes displayed no emotion.

May gave a twirl, "Don't you love it? I mean Dawn said that according to Coordinating Girls said that brown hair was so out, and that this shade of hair color was in!"

Drew was smirking now, "May just because you are insecure about yourself doesn't mean that you have to change the color of your hair."

May frowned at him, "I am not insecure. What's wrong with dying my hair?"

She tugged at her now light blond hair, "Besides, it's just blond dye. It'll come out, eventually."

Drew frowned at her now, "I don't see why you had to do it, now it's the same color as that one girl's hair." His face had darkenedas he said, "that one girl's hair."

By saying that he was referring to his so called "number one" fan girl, Darla.

May shook her head and grinned, "No, no my hair is honey blond dye."

"Darla's is lemon yellow!" May said shoving a picture of Darla into Drew's face.

Drew looked at her hair and Darla's hair and he leaned back against the tree behind him, "How is it different, Maybelle?"

May didn't seem to be annoyed by the remark and simply answered, "Well, don't you see how it's like neon yellow? Mine is a soft honeyish yellow."

May had plopped down next to Drew, "So you see now?"

Drew rolled his eyes and smirked, "If you say so May."

May nodded her head, her newly dyed hair flying around her shoulders, "I do say so!"

Drew sweat-dropped at his companion's cluelessness, "So when did you dye it? I mean your hair was normal colored this morning."

May laughed, "I did it before now, silly."

Drew sweat-dropped once again, "I meant when? I was with you most of the day today."

May grinned, "Oh, well remember how I said I had to get stuff from our room at the Pokémon Center?"

Drew nodded and May laughed and continued, "I actually didn't forget anything, my hair-dying appointment was just then."

Drew twitched, "That's why I was waiting in this confounded park for so long?"

May gave a nervous giggle, "Sorry Drew! I just wanted to surprise you."

Drew gave a tired sigh, "Whatever you say May."

May laughed, "That rhymed! Say and May!"

Drew sweat-dropped once again.

May then twirled her blond hair around her finger, "Does that mean that you don't like my hair?"

Drew chuckled, "I do think it suits your personality."

May was about to retort to that as Drew's lips were on hers.

He smelt so good as she returned the kiss and then she felt the heavy pile on her head fall off.

He pulled back, a smirk on his handsome face.

He had taken off the blond wig from May's head, her hair was pinned neatly on her head, he held up the wig in front of him now, in between the two of him ,"Do you have something to tell me May?"

May blushed and giggled, "Well, it's just that, Dawn thought it'd be amusing to see your reaction, since you've been ranting about how dumb blond haired girls are."

The two of them knew who the blond girl they were talking about was.

Drew took the tips of his fingers and raised her head up to meet his eyes, "I'm glad you didn't dye your hair, I like it just the way it is."

In quick motions, he took the pins out of her hair, making her long hair tumble down, he took a strand and breathed it in, "You smell so good."

May blushed and Drew gave her a chaste kiss before standing up, smoothing his white jacket and then pulled a scarlet rose out of his pocket and threw it to her, "Until we meet again, May."

With that he put two fingers up as a salute good-bye and walked away.

May smiled fondly at him and picked up the blond wig, "You were good for something after all."

* * *

_Drew: WHY???_

_Condawg1: Shush Drew, we're ending._


	3. C is for Cap

_Condawg1: This is Drew and May again!_

_May: Why? Why? Why?_

_Misty: She likes you and Drew together._

_Condawg1: Yeah, it's true._

_May: Not cool._

_Misty: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing but what she owns._

**C is for Cap**

It was a near perfect day in the small town of Shilo.

There were two teens, the same age in fact, walking down the same path, destined to meet up with each other.

One was the Petalburg beauty, Maybelle Maple. Her blue eyes were shining as she looked at the surroundings around her, soaking in the experience. Her brunette hair had been braided into one long plait that fell down her back. She wore a simple white dress that tied around her neck and fell mid-thigh, underneath the dress was a pair of light blue shorts that went down to her knees.

The other was the handsome, egotistical top coordinator from LaRousse, Andrew Hayden. His emerald eyes flashed as he walked. His chartreuse hair was underneath a baseball cap. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue vest over it and khaki shorts.

Suddenly a breeze tugged at his cap. He felt no need to worry, it was just a small breeze.

The small breeze had loosened the hat's position and it was then that one single huge wind blew and the hat flew off of his head.

Drew's eyes widened and he ran after the hat, the wind teased him and blew his hair into his eyes.

May was walking along and suddenly felt the breeze then she saw a flash of random blue.

Being the curious person that May was, she ran ahead and found a blue cap.

She continued her way on the path and then ran into someone, "Hey, have you seen a blue cap?"

May smiled, "Yeah, I have it here with me. Here you go!"

Drew took it from May and then he brushed the hair out of her face, "May?"

May's eyes jolted up and met his, "Drew?"

Her eyes widened before she grinned widely and jumped into him, flinging her arms around him.

Before either of them realized it, May was sobbing, "I can't believe it's you!"

Drew wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, don't cry."

---

After May's small freak out, they had walked to the Pokémon center.

The first question out of her as soon as she stopped sobbing was, "Where did you disappear to?"

Drew sighed and his fingers ran through his messy green hair, "You don't want to know that do you?"

May flashed a grin and nodded, "Of course I want to know that." Her face turned serious as she then continued, "I want to know why you left."

Drew shrugged, "Maybe I didn't really leave."

May rolled her eyes, "Then what happened then?"

Drew looked at the baseball cap in his hand and put that cap on her head, "Maybe I just went under a different name, changed the way I looked."

May shook her head, "Why?"

Drew shrugged, "I don't know, but there is one thing I do know."

May looked at him, her blue eyes were glowing in the last rays of sunlight, "And what is that?"

Drew pulled out a rose from nowhere and then bent down to have his lips centimeters away from her ear, "I love you."

May froze at those words and her cheeks lit up in a flaming blush, "What?"

Drew smirked and backed away, flicking his hair, "You think what you think, and then tell me the next time we meet."

He started away but then he felt May's slim fingers grasp his arm, "What if I don't see you again?"

Drew pulled her arm and she was then by his side and he said softly, "You'll see me again, count on it."

His lips brushed hers softly and then he pulled away leaving her to touch her lips and watch him walk away.

As his figure disappeared she felt the cap on her head and then took it off and looked at it, there was a small white tab on the inside that had tiny handwriting.

_Forever and Always May.  
Yours truly, Drew_

She laughed and put the cap to her nose, inhaling the scent.

---

Years later, an older Drew and May sat in the front of their house, watching their only child crawl around with the Pokémon.

May smiled as she looked at her husband, "Don't you think it's funny?"

Drew looked at his often addle-brained wife curiously, "What's funny?"

May smiled as she pulled Drew down and hugged him, "That this would perhaps have never happened without that darned blue baseball cap."

* * *

_Condawg1: Aww!! CUTE!!_

_Drew: I don't really think it's cute._

_Condawg1: Hush child, I didn't ask you._


	4. D is for Doll

_Condawg1: I don't have much to say... So here's the disclaimer!_

_Ash: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing except for what she owns.

* * *

_

**D is for Doll**

A group of teens were gathered in a small bedroom.

One was Ash Ketchum, or the owner of the bedroom. Others were Misty, Brock, Gary, Max, Dawn, and Paul.

"Man, it's kind of crowded in here, isn't it?" Ash stated as he sat in the corner of his bed with Pikachu next to him and Misty beside Pikachu.

"Well why did we decide to meet in here anyways?" Gary retorted as he was squished in the corner of the room behind the door.

"It's cold outside though, and Ash's mom has guests over downstairs." Dawn said as she scooted closer to Paul.

The door swung open and smashed into Gary, "Ouch!"

May and Drew came through, "We brought snacks from Mrs. Ketchum!"

Everyone got up and gathered around the two to get a snack.

Finally everyone settled in somewhere, feeling much happier than before.

Dawn and May started a conversation with each other about the hot guy that had been featured in _Teen Coordinator_.

Gary and Brock had become the mature ones and were discussing about Gary's latest find in the Pokémon world.

Misty and Max were talking about how hopeless Brock was with girls and laughing about the Pokémon that Brock had acquired in the Sinnoh league that stayed with Brock now.

Ash and Paul were in an argument about who's Pokémon training technique was better.

Drew was bored and had searched around the room just to see more of what Ash's room was like.

So far he had seen that Ash was a very big Pokémon fanatic, it was obvious seeing as most of the items in his room from his childhood were mostly Pokémon items.

He saw a picture of Professor Oak and other professors in his room. Then there were newer items like his Pokémon badges.

Finally Drew's eyes fell on something that seemed interesting.

"What's this?" Drew inquired.

Everyone was talking Drew simply lifted something off the shelf to find… A doll?

"What is this?" Drew asked.

The remark was loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

Ash groaned and his head fell to his hands, "Oh me oh my, why?"

A thick silence was now in the room, no one knowing what to say.

Gary was the first to comment, feeling his adolescence return to him, "Ooh, looks like Ashy-boy had a small problem sleeping before, and so he always had his toy squirtle with him to comfort him!"

Paul snickered rudely and said, "Looks like the great teenage Pokémon master still has his doll to comfort him."

Ash's face glowed red as the remarks came from around the room, even Pikachu snickered at his master's childhood doll before becoming sullen about the fact that his master had a squirtle doll, not a Pikachu doll.

The only person that seemed to be not saying anything about it was Misty.

Soon the moment to tease Ash was over.

Night fell and slowly, one by one left.

Finally it was only Ash, Pikachu, and Misty left in the room.

"Pretty fun, hanging out with everyone today, huh?" Ash asked as he leaned back on his bed.

Misty was silent and then said softly, "I think it's cute."

Ash looked at Misty, "What's cute?"

Misty flushed, "Well, you having a doll to hold onto when you were little."

Ash shrugged, "I don't know if you would call it cute…"

Misty looked up at him, "I think it's cute."

Ash sat up and looked at her, "You think it's cute?"

Misty then bit her lip and said, "I think you're cute too."

Ash's jaw dropped and he coughed, "You said what now?"

Misty groaned exasperatedly, "I said, I think you're cute."

Ash grinned and sat up to take Misty's face in his hands, "I think you're beautiful."

They were slowly leaning toward each other, their lips nearly touched when Mrs. Ketchum called, "Misty! Sweetheart, are you staying for dinner?"

Misty gave a pained smile, "Yeah sure."

"Okay then, you two can come on down." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Okay." The two said.

Ash bounded down the stairs and Misty sat in the room for a bit longer, lingering as she passed the Squirtle doll before shaking her head and remarking, "I can't believe that I just told him how I felt and he does that."

Then the door slammed open and Ash's lips crashed into hers only for a second and he pulled away grinning, "I owed you that, Misty."

He then ran out and left her alone again.

She was frozen before she shook her head, "Oh Ash Ketchum."

* * *

_Condawg1: Misty and Ash fun! :)_

_Misty: Can't you go back to torturing May and Drew?_

_Drew: -smirks- She needs to switch around sometimes._


	5. E is for Eternity

_Condawg1: Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize._

**E is for Eternity**

It had been long since Ash's Pokémon Master days, he was now retired from travelling the world and now battles those who approach the Cerulean City gym, hoping for a challenge.

Ash and Misty were now happily married with kids of their own.

Their two children were Ashley Marilyn Ketchum and Raymond Morris Ketchum. Ashley was the eldest daughter of the Ketchum family, she was determined like her father and just as bit of the kick in the butt to people as her mother. She had bright orange hair and brown eyes.

It had been long since Drew and May had coordinated also.

They had married and settled down as well.

They had three kids. The eldest was their adopted child, Daymion Hayden. Then came Anthony Harold Hayden and then Elizabeth Linda Hayden. Anthony was the same age as Ashley and had brown hair and emerald eyes. He was as smug and annoying as his father in every way, but like his father, he had the skills to back it up.

Ashley and Anthony had been together since birth.

They were now two determined fifteen year olds that had been travelling the regions since they were ten with each other.

Ashley and Anthony had always been a couple; everyone realized that, even their parents grudgingly realized that their children had already been together for so long.

And one day Ashley and Anthony were walking together their hands entwined when Ashley looked up at Anthony.

It had been a long time since Ashley had been able to look down at Anthony or looked directly into Anthony's eyes, he had grown so tall.

His long slender fingers wrapped around her hand and his thumb made soothing circles on her hand.

"Anthony?" Ashley's voice broke through the delicate silence that had appeared between them and Anthony looked.

"Yeah, Ash?" Anthony said his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Remember when we were young? That one summer day?" Ashley asked.

Anthony stopped and looked at her, "You have to specify, which young, summer day?"

"The one when we just started travelling, the one where we were at that park," Ashley said.

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Anthony asked.

"Do you remember what we said?" Ashley asked.

Anthony shrugged, "We said a lot of things that day."

Ashley sighed, "The last words that I had said that day?"

Anthony shrugged then smirked and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

He leaned down to Ashley and breathed, "What don't you remind me?"

"We said we'd be together for," Ashley paused and Anthony finished the sentence, "For eternity."

Ashley smiled her face lighting up, "Yeah."

Then she said, "Do you intend on keeping that promise?"

Anthony shrugged, "Perhaps. It depends how I'm feeling."

Ashley hit his arm, "Shut up, you creep."

Anthony laughed and then bent down, "Babe we said forever and always, for all eternity. And Ashley, I really did mean it."

His lips touched hers gently and he grinned, "I always keep my promises."

Ashley laughed, her cheeks lighting up slightly, "You are such a dork."

Anthony flicked his hair, "Am not."

Ash, Misty, Drew, and May watched their kids fondly as they were walking.

Misty and May looked up at their husbands to ask, "Why can't you be sweet and romantic like Anthony?"

And Ash grinned and said, "Your stuck with me forever and always, for all eternity, Babe."

And May and Drew laughed as Misty shook her head sadly at her so called husband.

* * *

_Condawg1: Yay!_


	6. F is for Fire

_May: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing except for what she owns.

* * *

_

**F is for Fire**

In the park, there was a group of children playing, at least until they heard two of their friends fighting.

Little Dawn was clearly angry and frustrated as she was standing up with her hands on her hips and a threatening look in her eyes.

It would have been scary, however there was a look of anger more frightening then hers; it was little Paul's glare.

The rest of the group was now surrounding the two.

Little Gary and Drew were clearly enjoying the fight and were rooting them on, but Little May and Ash were troubled by the fighting.

Little Misty however was clearly annoyed.

She took out her plastic mallet and banged it down, "What are you two fighting about now?"

Dawn fell down on her butt and pouted, "Paul thinks he is all knowing about Pokémon! Like he knows more than I do!"

The group of small four year olds gasped.

Ash, Drew, and Gary were appalled. They obviously knew more about Pokémon then serious Paul.

Misty and May had looks of mischief of their faces and smirked, "I think it's time to have a little contest!"

Ash's face lit up, "Yes! A contest! And there should be food involved! Especially if it's Brock's super yummy mud pies."

Ash drooled as he thought of the dark skinned 5-year old and his mud pies.

May looked concern, "I thought we weren't supposed to eat those. Mommy says that they're not healthy and we'll get sick."

Misty rolled her eyes the only way a four year old with an attitude could, clumsily, "Well how about we have a contest to prove who has more Pokémon knowledge!"

Just then Brock came, "What's everyone doing?"

"We're going to have a contest!" May squealed in delight.

"About what?" Brock asked.

"Pokémon," Drew said bored now.

"Let's see who knows more fire Pokémon then. 'Cause I just watched this movie thing about fire Pokémons." Brock said eagerly, ready to show off his skills.

"Okay!" Misty said and the children formed a circle around Paul, Dawn, and Brock, who was acting as referee.

"Okay, ready, set, and go!" Brock said.

Paul said, "This is stupid, I obviously know more."

Dawn poked him, "Then prove it mister smarty pants."

"Fine," Paul said letting his little boy's pride get to his head, "Charmander."

"Charizard!" Dawn said.

"Chimchar."

"Vulpix!"

"Growlithe."

"Ponyta!"

"Flareon."

The two said their answers for minutes and the rest of the kids watched with rapt attention.

"Torchic!"

"Ho-oh."

Dawn stopped the contest with a wide-eyed look, "What's a Ho-ho?"

Paul smirked and said, "Ha! I do know more then you."

Dawn pouted, "Just 'cause you know that doesn't mean you know more."

Ash thought for a second, "What should the award be for Paul?"

They all dug into their pockets and Ash pulled out a piece of candy, "Here's your prize Paul!"

Paul stared at the piece of candy as Ash shoved it into his hand and then threw it at Dawn, "It's yours."

Dawn caught it clumsily and then Paul walked away sulkily, "What was that about?"

May laughed at her innocent friend, "Mommy told me about this, and when a guy likes a girl, he gives her stuff. So Paul likes you."

Dawn tilted her head, "He likes me? So when Drew gives you those flowers he likes you?"

May shook her head, "Drew's different, he gives me those flowers because… Because… Well I don't know why but he doesn't like me. But Paul likes you, I mean that was a pretty good piece of candy."

Dawn nodded and asked, "What should I do to giving back? He gave me something so what should I give him?"

May thought and Gary came in, "Kiss him!"

The group heard Gary's comment and all said, "EWWW!!"

Dawn however ran to catch up to Paul and yelled, "PAUL! WAIT!"

Paul turned back and Dawn ran into him and said, "I want to give you this."

She kissed his cheek and then smiled and said, "There, I like you too!"

Paul stared, "I never said anything about like you."

Dawn said, "But, but you gave me this candy!"

Paul wiped the kiss off his face, "Kisses are gross, girls have cooties."

Dawn pouted and as Paul walked away, you could see a hint of a blush appearing on his face as he stared at his hand, "Stupid Fire Pokémon."

* * *

_Condawg1: Aw! Can't you just see them all in little miniture form?_


	7. G is for Girl

_Drew: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing, thank god, and anything that she owns is probably ridiculous._

**G is for Girl**

In a field of flowers in the middle of a grouping of trees was a pond and beside the pond sat Misty Waterflower.

She seemed to have blossomed into a beautiful young woman since her younger days, but the look of pure disappointment in her face slightly tarnished her beauty, which suited a smile much better.

Misty shook her head sadly, why couldn't she get through to her thickheaded best friend?

Her head was consumed by thoughts of the oblivious, handsome Pokémon trainer.

She sighed once again and suddenly a Pikachu scrambled towards her, "Pikachu? What are you doing here? Where's Ash?"

Pikachu shrugged and Misty groaned and fell onto the grass.

She turned on her side to face Pikachu and ask, "Why is Ash so oblivious?"

Pikachu didn't know how to answer himself, Ash was oblivious from the moment the yellow lightning Pokémon had met him.

"I mean, he sees the most idiotic things, like when I'm feeling sad and when I'm mad, but why can't he see the main thing?" Misty asked shaking her head sadly.

Pikachu seemed interested now, cocking his ears.

Misty smiled, "Well for one, why can't he see just how much I love him?"

Pikachu snuggled into Misty's lap, as if saying, '_I'm sorry Ash is such an idiot._'

Misty laughed; her eyes were gentle as she thought of her crush.

She wasn't sure exactly when she had started falling for the dark haired, brown eyed boy but she had fallen hard.

She sighed stroking Pikachu's head and whispered, "Why can't he see that I'm a girl?"

She smiled wryly, "Why can't he see that I'm a girl, and not one of the guys."

Pikachu stared up at the fiery redhead, seeing the tears that were threatening to spill, "Why can't he see how hard I try for him?"

"I grew out my hair for him because I thought it would bring him to think that I was more of a girl to him then a guy if I had long hair!" She said angrily pulling at her long orange locks.

She didn't know however that a certain Pokémon master was standing behind her, watching her rant.

"Doesn't he realize that I wear make-up everyday to try and highlight my better features? Doesn't he realize that I spent hours upon hours trying to find the right make-up that would bring out my eyes?" She said as she touched her face looking into the pond's reflection.

"Doesn't he realize that I wear girly clothes now? I wear dresses, skirts, and all other things that May and Dawn chose for me when we met up before, but does he notice this? NO!" She clutched at her beautiful light blue dress that made her skin glow and her eyes pop.

"Does he see the jewelry that I carefully wear to match my outfits? Pikachu, tell me did I ever wear jewelry on our previous journeys together?" She felt at her ears and her neck and fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Pikachu, why do I try so hard to make him realize that I'm a girl, a girl who's madly in love with him, just to have him not see me?" Misty asked tears now running down her face, ruining her carefully put on make-up.

She suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist.

Misty gasped and was about to yell when she felt his voice in her ear, "Misty I notice all that you do."

"I see your long hair and wish everyday to touch it, to run my hands through your hair."

"I see your beautiful face, make-up or no make-up and I want to take your face in my hands and smother you with kisses."

"I see what you wear and wonder who you dress up for every single day, and think how lucky the guy is to have you."

"I know that you try hard to impress someone every day, and I definitely know that you are a girl."

He spun Misty around to face him and his eyes were glowing with love, "Misty, you aren't just a girl, you're the girl of my dreams. I don't care if you smack me with your mullet or get angry at me, I just love that you notice me and you see me and you pay attention to me."

Misty was still crying as she heard the words come out of Ash's mouth.

Ash smiled and said, "Mist, I love you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "And I definitely know you are a girl."


	8. H is for Heaven

_Paul: Disclaimer: Condawg1 owns nothing but what she owns.

* * *

_

**H is for Heaven**

May skipped down the streets singing.

"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on Earth! They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on Earth! Ooh heaven is a place on Earth!"

Her friend Hope caught up to her, "What are you singing?"

May smiled, "Oh I'm singing Heaven is a place on Earth."

Hope smiled, "Do you think Heaven is a place on Earth?"

May shrugged and they arrived at Hope's home, "Do you want a drink?"

May nodded, "Uh sure."

Hope started to run into her house when she paused and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

May shrugged, "Anything's fine."

Hope nodded and came out a few minutes later with two bottles of juice.

By now they were sitting on the porch of Hope's house.

"Well I don't know, heaven on earth like the song says?" May asked.

Hope grinned, "Yeah, do you like someone? Or possibly, loooove them?"

May blushed, "No such thing!"

Hope rose her eyebrows, "Really now. Because May, I think that you might be liking someone."

May rose her eyebrows, "Who?"

Hope shrugged, "I don't know, someone like a certain person who happens to give you roses."

May sat in deep thought for a few moments and said, "I give up, who? I can't think of anyone else but Drew that gives me roses."

Hope shook her head, "May, I know you are intensely dense, but I didn't know you were this dense."

May laughed, "What are you talking about Hope?"

"I'm talking about how you like, like, really like Mister Rose." Hope said.

"Hope, I have no idea of what you are talking about!" May said confused.

"I'm talking about how you like Drew Hayden, the," she paused to sigh dreamily, "Hunky teen coordinator."

May spit out the juice that she had been drinking and laughed, "Are you kidding me? Drew?"

Hope nodded, "Yeah I'm talking about Drew, you two are always seen together on television when your participate on Contests and you should hear the rumors that Coordinator Weekly makes up about you two when they get a shot of the two of you together."

May gaped at this news and Hope continued on.

"And then there's the way you two look at each other when you talk and such, it's oh so cute! It's so intimate!" Hope sighed.

Hope squealed, "And you have to have heard how he rejected the super beautiful Kimmy when she confessed to him at the contest here."

May turned, "He was confessed to by Kimmy?"

Hope nodded.

"I didn't know that." May said.

It was then that Drew and a boy their age walked up, "Hey May, Hope."

Hope smiled as she said, "Hello Drew." Then frowned as she said, "Hello Nate."

Nate smiled, "Hope, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Hope rolled her eyes before getting up and walking away with Nate.

Drew sat down beside May and looked at her bottle of juice, "You mind sharing?"

May shook her head and handed him the bottle and he took a swig.

"Drew, what do you think would be a heaven on Earth?" May asked turning toward him.

Drew shrugged, "I guess, with the girl I love."

May cocked her head, "Who do you love?"

Drew smirked, "Well I love this really oblivious girl, she's kind of cute, but she's a real big idiot. She's always smiling and kind to everyone."

May nodded and sighed, "Oh really?"

Drew nodded, "Yeah."

May sighed again, "Sounds like a great girl."

Drew nodded again, "She is, and I just shared an indirect kiss with her."

May didn't understand until Drew shook the bottle in his hand and she laughed, "Me?"

Drew nodded and kissed her, "Yeah, you."

Hope and Nate watched as they made out, "That's cute!"

Nate smiled and said, "You're really cute too."

Hope blushed and they hugged.

Drew and May pulled apart and she smiled and said, "This really is heaven on Earth."


	9. I is for Immortal

_Haha, I don't think this is good, good, but I found it pretty amusing to write._

_Disclaimer: Remember that none of this is mine, especially Pokemon and Twilight!

* * *

_

**I is for Immortal**

"Whaaa!!!" Her voice screeched through the house.

Dawn Hikari was screaming with joy as she clutched a book in her hands.

May and Misty ran into her room to see what was wrong, "Dawn, what's wrong?"

Dawn looked at her two best friends, "What are you talking about? I just finished reading the last of the Twilight series books! It is amazing!"

May saw three other books splayed out on her bed and walked up to them picking one up, "Is this what you've been up to for the last month?"

Dawn grinned," Yes! These books are amazing!"

Misty shook her head as May sat down on Dawn's bed reading the back of one of the books, "Dawn is saying books are amazing? Dawn, you hate to read anything but your teen magazines."

Dawn nodded, "I know, but my friend texted me on my poke-phone saying that I needed to check them out because they were amazing, and so I believed her because she never lied to me about amazing things and they were super amazing!"

May finished reading the back of one, "I've heard of these books, my friend from a while ago told me they were pretty good and I needed to read them, but I never found the time to."

May looked up at Dawn, "You want to tell me about it?"

Dawn smiled widely and then the two girls that already were seated on the bed ready looked at Misty.

Misty sighed and plopped down on the bed, "Fine, but make it fast, Ash is coming by to take me on our date soon."

Dawn and May looked at each other, smiled slyly and then chorused, "Oooh!"

Misty threw one of Dawn's pillow at them, "Shut it! Let's just hear it."

Dawn smiled, "Okay so it's about this totally plain girl named Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella. And she moves from Arizona with her mom, to Forks, Washington with her dad."

"She moves because she wants her mom and her mom's new husband to be able to travel around with each other because Phil, her mom's husband, is a baseball player."

"But then when she's at Forks, she befriends a bunch of people and she falls in love with this super hot godly guy named Edward Cullen."

"Him and his family are inhumanly gorgeous and it turns out that they're immortal vampires! But they are good vampires because they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood. And usually human blood drinkers' eyes are blood red kind of but their eyes are gold!"

"The Cullen family is Carlisle Cullen, this hunky blond vampire who is the like leader of their coven and he's a doctor! Which is amazing cause usually vampires aren't doctors cause they can't stand being around blood you know?"

"And then there's Esme Cullen, she's Carlisle's super sweet wife and they've been married ever since like forever. She's way pretty too!"

"Then Edward Cullen, he's the first of everyone kind of, because Carlisle saved him first. Or rather changed him. And he's like a freaking superhero! He's always saving Bella and he can read minds! Except he can't read hers…."

"And there's Alice Cullen, she's supposed to be like pixie looking and super stylish. She is a psychic, so she can see into the future. But it isn't always clear."

"And there's Emmett Cullen! He's super huge! Like a bear! And he has curly hair."

"And there's Rosalie Hale, she's Emmett's girlfriend and she's super snotty. She's really pretty too! And she has long blond hair and looks like a super model!"

"And then there is Jasper Hale! He plays Rosalie's twin but they aren't really twins. And he's Alice's boyfriend and he can control emotions!"

For hours, Dawn told them about Twilight and its other books and then soon Ash, Drew, and Paul were at the door.

May stumbled out to get the door then opened it only to leave and the boys came in and closed the door behind them.

They walked into Dawn's room to see the four Twilight books and the girls in a deep discussion.

When Drew knocked on the door and all three guys cleared their throats loudly, the girls looked up, "Oh hey guys."

Then all three girls looked back and then turned back to their conversation and seemed to be speaking about something of the most importance.

They heard Dawn squeal as she said, "I'm like Jessica?? You think? But Paul is nothing like Mike!"

Then they heard May gasp, "Me like Bella? But Drew is nothing like an Edward!"

Then Misty fell off the bed and screamed, "No way am I like Rosalie! And that idiot over there is nothing like Emmett!"

Then Drew asked angrily, "What are you guys talking about?"

May looked back and said, "Immortal vampires."

Drew sauntered over and said, "Immortal vampires?"

"Yeah, and you are nothing like an immortal vampire." May said with a scoff and the two girls behind her agreed.

"What are vampires like?" Drew asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Vampires are super hot, super strong, super fast, and immortal." May sighed as she melted to the ground.

Dawn groaned, "Why can't immortal vampires be real?"

Drew shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is that May is coming with me, I'm getting quite impatient."

With his comment he slung May over his shoulder and walked out with May screaming and flailing as he chuckled.

Dawn sighed, "If you think about it, that's kind of immortal vampire like. I mean Drew's strong enough to lift May up and he's kind of cute."

Misty sighed, "Too bad immortal vampires aren't real."

She stood up and took Ash's hand, "Come on, see you later Dawn."

With Dawn and Paul being the last ones in the room, Dawn sighed and picked up her books to put them on her small pink bookshelf.

Paul helped her pick the one nearest to him up and placed it on the shelf.

Dawn sighed again and before she knew it, she was pinned against her bed, "What are you doing Paul?"

Paul smirked arrogantly and said, "What if I told you I was an immortal vampire?"

Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't believe you."

Paul shrugged and said, "I may not be an immortal vampire, but you know what is immortal?"

Dawn shrugged and didn't expect the cheesy words that came out of Paul's mouth, "Our love."

Dawn laughed as Paul's usually pale face glowed slightly red and she said, "You're so sweet!"

She kissed him and said agreeing, "Our love is immortal."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Remember to review. It's much appreicated! :)_


	10. J is for June

_Haha, I saw June and I thought of this immediately!_

_I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing.

* * *

_

**J is for June**

"Hey June!" A deep voice called out.

A pretty brunette continued to walk angrily as a smirking male ran after her.

"June! You know I'm talking to you, don't walk away when a god like me is yelling for you." The teenage boy continued to run after her.

The brunette twitched as she continued walking.

"Ohhh June! I'm talking to you!" The teen was smirking.

Teens all around them were staring but neither of them noticed the people around them.

"June-bug, I'm talking to you!" He called again, clearly enjoying the fury the girl was emanating.

A person in front of the teenage girl stopped her and said, "Hey June, your boyfriend's talking to you."

Her blue eyes widened and she screamed, "MY NAME IS NOT JUNE!"

Then she pointed back at the teen catching up, "AND HE IS DEFINITELY NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The person backed away and the male teen smirked as he took a step closer, "Having anger issues, June?"

She breathed in once trying to calm down, and failing, "My freaking name is MAY!"

Her voice started out gentle and started to grow louder and louder and louder until finally she started to scream.

The male teen rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me, what was that you said June?"

May groaned and said, "Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew!"

He smirked, "Have fun saying my name?"

May clenched her hands and felt like punching him, "I was saying your despicable name so that I could prove to you that I am a mature person that can say your name and won't replace it with something else like, Draw."

Drew chuckled, "That was the most horrible insult I've ever heard from you. No, from anyone ever, you really surprise me, _June_."

"My name is May, and I don't want to be bothered by your idiotic name calling no longer." May said turning again.

Drew smirked and he walked the other direction.

---

"So how are you feeling May? You were really tense before." May looked up at her newly made friend to realize that she was at the contest hall.

"Oh hello Kim, I'm so sorry, I was thinking of something." May said sheepishly.

Kim smiled, "Thinking of, you know who?"

May was oblivious to who she was talking about, "Who?"

Kim coughed, "Andrew Hayden."

May groaned, "Do not say his name! He is such a retard!"

Kim shrugged, "I wouldn't say something like that about such a sweet guy, I mean he came all the way here just to present to you a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact."

May shook her head, "Why would Drew do such a sweet thing like that? I mean I could never imagine him do that."

Kim laughed, "Then perhaps you should look up."

She looked up to find twelve perfect red roses in her face, "What?"

"For you," His voice made her nervous for some reason.

"Drew?" Drew smirked.

He lowered his head to her ear and said, "I only tease because I love you, May."

May's eyes widened, "Say again?"

Drew smirked, "Not a chance, June."

"AGGGH!!" May screamed as Drew chuckled and kissed May's cheek before giving a two finger salute and walking away.

* * *

_Ah ha ha, June... Well I hope you enjoyed that! :)_


	11. K is for Karma

_My friend talks about how bad her karma is all the time, and in Geography we were talking about karma, like how Hindus believe in it or something.. So here's the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**K is for Karma**

_Misty and May!_

_I am so, so, so, so, soooo mad at you right now!_

_Just wait, because you did this, you are going to get what's coming back to you!_

_You are going to get some KARMA!_

_You better believe it!_

_UGHHH!!!_

_-Dawn_

Misty and May had laughed at the text message that they had both received from Dawn on their poke-phones.

They had just played a trick on Dawn and Paul with the help of Ash and Drew.

Paul and Dawn were furious as they sat in the closet for hours and couldn't get help until a key was dropped through a vent hole along with a note from their four laughing friends.

But during their time alone in the closet, they had gotten to know each other better and were now going out, so it wasn't so bad.

"I don't see why she's mad, I mean she's been talking about Paul for ages, so trapping her in there should have been one of the best things for her." May said.

"I know! And what's this karma stuff she's talking about?" Misty asked.

May took out her poke-phone, "Let's see."

She got onto her dictionary and then typed in the word, Karma.

The words popped onto the page in seconds and the two girls read the definition.

_Karma_

_N._

_1. _Hinduism& Buddhism. _The total effect of a person's actions and conduct during the successive phases of the person's existence, regarded as determining the person's destiny._

_2. Fate; destiny._

_3. _Informal. _A distinctive aura, atmosphere, or feeling:  
__There's bad karma around the house today._

May shrugged, "I think Dawn's gone loony."

Suddenly there was an arm slung around Misty's shoulders and another arm slung around May's shoulders.

Misty turned left as May turned right and the two girls said at the same time, "Ash/Drew?"

Ash grinned at Misty, "Mind talking alone for a second?"

Misty shook her head, "I don't mind, but if it's about food, I might have to shoot you."

Ash laughed, "It's not, promise Mist."

Drew said, "Hey let's go talk outside for a bit okay? Just get some fresh air with me for a bit."

May looked at Drew suspiciously, "Is there a trap outside for me?"

Drew shook his head and smirked, "I don't believe so, but if you are so paranoid then I guess we could go somewhere more to your liking, like a room?"

May rolled her eyes, "Let's go where the public can see us."

The two girls went opposite directions and then after a few minutes stopped with the guys and asked, "Okay, what's up? Why do you want to talk?"

Ash looked confused, "Didn't you write me this note?"

_Ash-  
Let's meet, if you see May with me, do not mention the note, just get me to come with you.  
-Misty_

Misty looked at the note and sighed, "Ash, why do you think I would write you this note?"

Ash shrugged, "Cause you like me?"

Misty shook her head and blushed, "What like you? Why I would never…"

Ash then blushed and said, "Cause I like you too."

Misty's jaw dropped and Ash said, "Can I, uh, kiss you?"

Misty was speechless and Ash turned and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such a thing."

He started walking away but then Misty grabbed him and turned him around to barely peck him on the lips, "I like you too."

Ash grinned.

Meanwhile May and Drew were arguing.

"What do you mean give you a note? I didn't give you a note?" May said.

Drew shrugged, "I didn't think you did, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

He pulled a rose out of his pocket and threw it at her, "I like you, May, always had, always will."

May hadn't caught the rose, but was staring at Drew, "You like me?"

Drew nodded, "I don't know why, but I do."

He flicked his hair and then picked up the rose and stuck his free hand in his pocket as he tucked the rose behind her ear and then kissed her cheek, "Until next time May."

Misty and May sat down alone without the guys at different places and said the same thing, "Karma."

* * *

_Haha yay! Finished! :)_


	12. L is for Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_

**L is for Love**

"May the extraordinary Coordinator has stormed the world by surprise after her sudden two year disappearance." The news reporter said as people swirled around her as they watched May's warm up battle.

"Not to mention that she looks better than ever before!" May was smiling widely as her blue eyes had a small glimmer in them.

She was no longer the young May that had participated in contests before.

She had disappeared at the age of sixteen and now she was eighteen.

Her brown hair flowed down to mid back and was pulled back by a purple bandana.

She wore a matching purple short sleeved dress that fell to her mid thigh and then black shorts underneath that went to her knees and purple and black running shoes.

She also had a black fanny pack around her waist and put up a peace sign.

After the battle was over May escaped from the crowds and sneaked off to where she hoped no one would find her.

She let out her Pokémon for them to frolic freely in the meadow she had chosen and then just laid down and looked up at the incredibly blue skies.

"I wonder if he's looking at the same view as I am?" May pondered as her two newest additions to her Pokémon team wandered over to her.

They were a type of Pokémon common to the region she was in, the Chhour region.

One of the Pokémon was a tiny purple bird that looked like a shining gem as it flew around quickly, the sunlight bounced off of its feathers gracefully.

While the other one was the same kind of bird but its feathers were as black as the night's sky, but it was still incredibly beautiful.

The Pokémon were called Charmzips. There were Charmzips of all colors in this region. In fact the Pokémon was the region's national Pokémon.

But even as the beautiful birds zipped back and forth above her in a beautiful dance, she wanted to scream in frustration.

May bit her lip and sat up, to pull her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

One of the two birds was on her shoulder and the other had cooed its name as it landed on her head and snuggled into the bandana.

Suddenly May heard another Pokémon's voice.

It was a Charmzip, very clearly recognizable because of the call it made.

But the Charmzip was an obvious male, having its call be a couple octaves lower than May's own Charmzips who were both female.

Suddenly May saw it; it was a bright red Charmzip.

Its feathers were hard to not spot as it flew towards May but then swerved to barely hit the black Charmzip.

May laughed as the black Charmzip followed along with the red Charmzip and were now in a teasing dance as they barely brushed against each other when they would pass each other.

Then another Charmzip who was again male came flying towards May once again and nearly hit the purple charmzip but shot straight up just in time to barely dodge.

That one was an incredible emerald color that bitterly reminded May of a certain somebody.

May laughed without humor and thought out loud to no one in particular, "I wonder if he loves me."

Suddenly she heard his voice, "I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

The second she heard his voice she spun around quickly and gasped.

He was leaning against one of the trees that bordered the hidden meadow.

The sun was shining and glinted off his unusually colored hair and lit up his emerald eyes.

A smirk had curved his lips and his handsome face was obviously happy.

"Drew?" May breathed, obviously surprised.

With a flick of his hair and a swift movement, he had pulled out a perfect red rose, "Who else?"

May took the rose from him in her hands and then looked up at him, tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

He had been prepared for this because he hadn't moved from the spot, no matter the momentum that she had impacted him with.

"I can't believe it's you."

Drew chuckled and said into her hair, "I can't believe I love you."

May buried her face into his shirt, "I can't believe I love you."

Drew smirked, "Of course you love me. It's me."

May rolled her eyes, "Only you would be so idiotically arrogant in this lover's atmosphere."

Drew smirked, "Oh, it's only one of the many reasons why you love me."

May smiled and sarcastically said, "You know me too well, which is one of the reasons why I love you."

Drew laughed, "Love, it's love that makes me arrogant."

May shook her head, "Its love that makes me love you."

"And you know you love me."

* * *

_Aww!_


	13. M is for Marriage

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**M is for Marriage**

A specific blunette was running around frantically for it was finally her long awaited for wedding day.

Her two maids-of-honors were already married to their dream guys.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, just calm down! Let us do whatever you need us to do." May Hayden said as she watched her friend run around.

Misty Ketchum nodded, "Yeah, what are you looking for?"

Dawn looked up at her friends, "Well to tell you the truth, I'm not looking for anything."

May laughed, "Then just sit down, gosh, why are you so nervous?"

Dawn scrambled over to the armchairs that May and Misty were sitting in and fell onto the couch, her rather puffy white dress seemed to lose air as she sighed.

"I don't know why! I guess it's the prospect of living together with Paul finally! I just love him so much!" Dawn said smiling at the thought of her handsome serious faced fiancé.

"I don't see why you like him so much. He kind of scares me to tell you the truth." Misty admitted as she bit into an apple.

"Well, it's just the fact that he asked me out and he asked me to marry him! Can you imagine him doing either?" Dawn asked challengingly, asking either one of them to disagree.

The two maids-of-honors sat there in deep thought before saying, "Woah! I really can't imagine it."

May nodded in agreement with Misty, "I guess it took a lot of guts for him to do it."

Dawn nodded then looked at the two of them, "You've been married for a while already, what's it like?"

May and Misty looked at their eager friend and then at each other before May said, "Well, Dawn, I don't want to ruin your image of perfect marriage."

Dawn pouted, "Just tell me, I'm feeling less nervous by the second."

May sighed and Misty nodded, "Fine we'll tell you."

"He never puts down the toilet seat." Misty started.

"And he's always telling me to do this and do that." May sighed rolling her eyes.

"He's always eating, and then when we're out of food, he makes me go and get more!"

"It freaks me out how perfect Drew is! I mean he folds his clothes and everything!"

"Ash is the complete opposite of that, throwing his clothes in all directions then leaving a big mess for me to clean up."

"But then, it is really cute when I wake up with a message from him, a rose, and an already made breakfast."

"And it is really sweet how Ash always makes sure to find me and give me a kiss before he leaves."

"And I guess Drew isn't so bad when he surprises me with his ah-mazing dinners."

"And when Ash gets into his gentleman act around the house, it's really cute."

Dawn smirked as the two of them continued naming sweet things that their husbands do for them and finally they caught themselves.

Misty laughed, "I guess it's not so bad to be married."

"And I guess I really love being married." May said.

Dawn laughed, "See! Now I'm super excited to have my wedding day!"

Dawn stood up to walk and then Misty and May both said at the same time, "Wait! Stop, I have to tell you something."

Dawn turned around to see Misty and May both looking at each other with the same confused look on their face.

"What were you going to say?" May asked.

Misty smiled, "Nah, you say yours first."

Dawn then suggested, "How about saying it at the same time."

May nodded and Misty shrugged and said, "Sure."

Then at the same time the two of them said, "I'm pregnant."

All three girls were all giggles and laughing as they bounced up and down, "Can you believe I'm going to be a mother?"

Misty shook her head, "May I'm sorry, but I couldn't even believe that you were going to be a wife."

May shrugged, "Oh well, let's just get out there and get Dawn married."

Misty nodded and the three girls held hands and walked out and to the entry to the church.

Kenny, who was stepping in instead of Dawn's father, was already standing there.

He smiled at Dawn, "I can't believe I have to give you away to that jerk, De-De!"

Dawn shook her head, "He's not a jerk, and you know it."

May and Misty had met up with their guys and Misty and Ash were now walking down the aisle first.

Then went May and Drew.

Finally the bridal march song came on and Kenny link his and Dawn's arm together, "Well, here goes."

They walked in and Paul was standing at the alter. His hair was slicked back and so his whole face was seeable.

He looked quite dashing in his tuxedo and the look of complete seriousness on his face.

His face was emotionless as Dawn walked down with Kenny, but Dawn knew it would be.

They walked down and when they reached the alter, Kenny whispered into Dawn's ear, "Good luck."

And soon the minister asked, "Do you take Dawn Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Came Paul's gruff response.

"And do you take Paul Shinji to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Dawn squealed.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Shinji!"

Dawn smiled and said, "Our marriage life begins now."

Paul nodded and a hint of a smile appeared on his face as he kissed her.

* * *

_Hehe, I really can't imagine Paul being all romantic can you?_


	14. N is for Nature

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**N is for Nature**

Dawn sighed as she walked through the woods with Paul.

The two of them had been travelling together for a while for who knows what reason.

Paul was silently brooding as he always was when Dawn sighed again but a lot louder.

Paul didn't seem to notice or if he did notice, he didn't care.

Dawn pouted slightly at the lack of attention towards her and she sighed loudly and very overdramatically.

Paul gave her a silent glare from out of the corner of his eye but said nothing again.

"Paul!" Dawn finally yelled exasperated.

Paul glared at her, "What?"

Dawn smiled, finally having had his attention, "Isn't nature so romantic sometimes?"

Paul stared at the pathway around them.

The sun was lowering down, the sun setting and all sorts of colors flooded the sky making a beautiful setting.

Dawn stopped just to watch the sunset and then a few feet after, Paul stopped as well.

He was about to yell at Dawn for dawdling when he saw how the last rays of sunlight hit her face just right.

Her fair skin radiated in the colors of the sun and her blue hair was being blown back faintly with the light breeze.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the breeze cool her skin as well as the last warm rays of sun warm her skin.

A faint smile curved Dawn's lips and then she turned to Paul.

"So don't you think nature can be awfully romantic sometimes?" Dawn asked, her blue eyes glowing.

Paul turned away, "Um, we have to start moving now if we want to reach the Pokémon Center before nightfall."

Dawn stared at his retreated back and frowned but followed him anyways.

Paul had turned away because of the slight red streak that had appeared across his face.

By the time Dawn reached him, the red had gone away and his face was blank.

They continued on silently and the sun continued to slowly set.

Dawn then realized that both times that she had asked Paul if he thought that nature was romantic, he had avoided answering.

"Paulie," Dawn whined.

"My name is Paul." Paul said not looking at her.

"Apollo," Dawn smirked as she recalled her trip to his house and his mom calling him Apollo.

Paul frowned and said, "Don't call me Apollo, Dawna."

Dawn frowned this time at his use of her full name and said, "Fine, Paul."

Paul moved his head the tiniest bit but Dawn knew he was listening.

"I've asked you twice already and both times you avoided answering me." Dawn started.

Paul's expression was unreadable and so Dawn gave up trying to figure out what he was thinking and continued on, "And so I really want to know what you think about nature. Well actually, whether or not you think it's romantic, or not."

Paul turned to her stopping; they had reached to where they could now see the Pokémon Center in walking distance.

Paul looked into her eyes and said, "I'll tell you what I think."

Dawn smiled and waited patiently and then suddenly felt Paul's lips on her own, "I think it is romantic, and that I love you."

With those words he turned and walked away.

Dawn laughed knowing that he wouldn't wait for her and ran up to take his hand in hers, "I love you too, Paul."

Paul's lips twitched into a gentle looking smirk and the two of them walked to the Pokémon Center with their hands entwined.


	15. O is for Opal

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**O is for Opal**

Dawn, May, and Misty were excitedly talking about their anniversary.

At first, May and Dawn were the two talking about it but after a while even Misty got excited.

It was their one year anniversary since dating the guys.

The guys overheard their excited conversation and all three guys seemed nervous.

The girls had been sitting on the swings at the playground in the park.

Drew, Ash, and Paul were walking up behind them when they were saying this and had turned around and ran away not letting the girls see them.

"Dang it! I forgot about the anniversary." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Misty is so excited for it! Why? She's never been one to be excited for lovey-dovey things…" Ash shook his head as he slumped to the ground.

Paul kicked a tree in anger and exasperation.

Drew snapped his fingers together and smirked, "I got it!"

He turned to his two friends, "I have to go, see you around."

Ash then jumped up excitedly and said, "Dude! I have a plan! See you later Paul!"

Paul stood there in deep thought; he had no idea how to be romantic for this kind of crap.

He, however, did know someone who knew very well about things like this.

Reluctantly he pulled out his Pokephone and then dialed the number.

A sleepy voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, it's Paul, I need your help on something." Paul said, slightly embarrassed.

"Paul! As in Paul Shinji?" The girl's voice perked up.

"Yeah, me," Paul said.

"Little Paulie! What do you need help from me about?" She was now widely awake, her voice was booming with energy.

"Shut it Kammie, I'm really desperate if I need your help." Paul growled.

"Ooh Paul growled, must be something big." Kammie said.

She then breathed in and out and said, "Okay, I'm ready to listen now, spill!"

Paul rolled his eyes before saying, "Well, it's my one year anniversary with my girlfriend, and I don't have anything prepared."

Kammie screamed before saying, "You have a girlfriend? Why in Mew's name did you not tell me before?"

Paul rolled his eyes in frustration, "I've just told you, now help me. I forgot our anniversary."

Kammie was obviously disappointed, "My dear, dear cousin, I can't believe that you would forget your anniversary! Because if you asked her out, then you'd really have to like immensely like her!"

"But since you are my little cousin, I'll help you!" Kammie said.

Kammie then asked, "What's the special girl like?"

"Her name is Dawn Hikari, she's really upbeat, you know too cheery and happy, all that stuff, and she's a giant girly-girl." Paul said.

Kammie thought for a bit then said, "Paulie! I've got it! Jewelry would be perfect! I mean really she's a girl, of course she would love jewelry."

Paul nodded, "Sure, I'll talk to you later."

He wandered the streets until he found what he had been looking for, a jewelry store.

He walked in only to walk out utterly confused.

He reluctantly called his cousin once again, "Paulie! Having some trouble are you?"

Paul had set it on video phone and so he nodded, not saying any words.

Kammie thought and said, "What's her favorite stone?"

Paul shrugged.

Kammie frowned then asked, "What's her favorite color?"

"Pink." Paul said, positive of his answer because he had seen her wear it so many times.

Kammie frowned, "Pink jewels aren't as pretty though."

Then she perked up, "When's her birthday?"

Paul said, "In October."

Kammie grinned, "I got it! Go back inside the jewelry store."

Within a few hours, Paul had a pretty pink little box and a look of sweet relief on his face.

Kammie grinned, "Tell me what she thinks Paulie! And bring her around to see me sometime!"

With that the screen went blank and Paul made his way back to the Pokémon Center.

The next day, Dawn had received a text message from Paul saying to wait for him in the park.

Soon he made his way over to her with the pink box and she smiled as she saw him, "Hey Paul!"

Paul hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then said, "Happy one year anniversary Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw the pink box and she squealed.

Then she brought out a dark blue box and said, "This is for you! Happy anniversary!"

The two looked at the boxes before tearing off the wrapping paper.

Dawn gasped as Paul looked slightly touched when both of them took out their present.

Paul's present to Dawn was a white gold bracelet with a white heart-shaped opal in the middle, "It's adorable! I love it!"

Dawn's give to Paul was a black opal pocket knife, "Your present is pretty good too."

Dawn smiled, "I can't believe you remembered my birthday was in October! Let alone remember that the October birthstone is Opal!"

Paul shook his head and said, "I can't believe you remembered my birthday and got me an Opal pocket knife."

Dawn smiled and then kissed his lips, "I guess our stone from now on is Opal."

Paul shook his head, chuckling, "I guess it is."


	16. P is for Precious

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**P is for Precious**

A strikingly beautiful redhead walked out of the Pokémon Center with the intent to meet someone.

Seconds later, a male with jet black hair walked out of the Pokémon Center as well with a yellow electric Pokémon on his heels following him.

The two seemed to be going towards the same place.

Misty Waterflower arrived at a field of flowers, a breeze blew and pulled the skirt of her yellow sundress forward around her.

She closed her eyes and let her arms spread out.

She smiled serenely and felt her bright colored hair blow around her.

Ash Ketchum then appeared behind her, "Misty!"

Misty was shocked out of her moment of peace and smiled when she realized who had called her name.

"Ash!" She smiled widely and ran towards him, he opened his arms to her and she ran into them.

The impact she made had him spinning around and taking her with him.

She screamed happily and he lifted her up.

Her now long locks of bright hair fell down tickling Ash's face, "I've missed you!"

Misty nodded and reached her hand down to tap his nose, "I missed you too."

Ash let her down and collapsed into the flowers, "Have you been waiting long?"

Misty shook her head, "Not at all, I was just standing here taking in the view."

Ash nodded, "Well, I stopped by some stores to get us stuff to eat."

Misty was surprised as she finally realized Pikachu sitting on a picnic basket.

"Oh, hey Pikachu, how have you been?" Misty asked smiling at the yellow lighting mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said delighted.

Ash pulled out the food and it turned out to be all of Misty's favorites.

"Aw, you remembered all this?" Misty asked as she took a bite of something.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You are my precious person."

Misty choked on her food, "I'm your precious what?"

Ash looked at her, "You are my precious person. You're the love of my life, my best friend, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Misty blushed and Ash said again as he took her hand in his, "You're mine Misty. You are the single most precious person in my life."

Ash kissed her hand and then repeated the word again, "Precious."

His breath had tickled her skin and she laughed, "Ash, what are you saying?"

Ash looked at her, "I'm saying that I love you."

Misty's eyes widened, "You're, you're kidding right?"

Ash shook his head, "No."

Misty felt her breath caught and then said, "Ash, you really mean it?"

Ash nodded, "I really mean it."

Misty smiled widely and said, "Ash, you are my precious person too."

Then she looked up at him and said, "I love you too."

Ash stroked her hand and said, "I know, even without your words, I know."

Misty laughed, "Of course you know, because we are each other's precious person and we are bonded by something deeper."

Ash shook his head, "No, I know because I care to know about my precious person."

Misty smiled as he leaned in for a kiss and as they pulled apart the two of them said the same thing, "Precious."


	17. Q is for Quiet

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**Q is for Quiet**

"That is it! I'm sick of your constant talking! Can you just be silent for once in your life? I swear, you don't even shut up when you're sleeping!" Paul exploded with anger.

Dawn's eyes widened, she had never seen Paul so insanely angry.

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she fell silent.

Paul had continued walking after his fit and was soon regretting it slightly.

Had he been too harsh on her?

He pondered this thought until he realized how peacefully silent it was and the thoughts had been banished away.

They continued towards the next town in complete and utter silence.

Paul had calmed down by the time that they reached the town's Pokémon Center to stay the night.

Paul had gotten two rooms for the two of them and gave Dawn her room key and number before escorting her to the room, so that she wouldn't be lost.

Dawn was silent the entire time, not saying anything and her blue eyes looked neither angry nor sad.

Paul however felt her silence getting to him, he had never seen her so quiet.

She smiled at him thankfully when they got to her room and she opened the door and walked in, not saying a word, closing the door behind her.

Paul walked to his room in a torn confused manner.

Was he too harsh on her?

The thoughts he had, had before came pouring back to him and regrets had started to pile up.

Behind his serious face was a guilty conscience.

He sat down on his bed in the small, pretty much empty room and thought about how he had yelled at her.

Perhaps he had overreacted a bit, she had only been sharing stories of her childhood. Annoying stories that he had no reason to hear, but she had only told simply innocent stories nevertheless.

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack down and resolved to apologize to her tomorrow morning.

He nodded to himself as the silence wore on and his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

Dawn, however, was in her room.

All day she had been thinking back to when she and Paul first started travelling together.

He hadn't exactly invited her to go along with him, but when they started, he hadn't growled at her to leave him be either.

She had also been thinking back to how much they had each spoken. She had come up with her talking the majority of the time and Paul always listening.

She bit her lip and nodded to herself, agreeing that she should stay silent for a while for Paul to have his moment of peace, he deserved it.

The next morning the two of them woke up and met up with each other in front of the Pokémon Center.

Paul had walked out to find Dawn already sitting outside on a ledge, she was looking at the sunrise and a small smile on her face.

Paul stepped up and said, "Dawn, I want to tell you something."

Dawn turned to him and stared, Paul then said ,"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday, it wasn't anything you said, it's just that, I was tired."

Dawn nodded.

Paul then continued, "And it's okay if you talk."

Dawn nodded again and the two stayed still in silence until Paul said, "It's okay to talk! I don't mind, I want to hear your voice again!"

He realized what he said and a streak of red ran across his face.

Dawn smiled and said, "I was trying to be quiet so that you could have some silence. I know I talk a lot but you're always listening and I want you to know more about my life."

"You were quiet because of that?" Paul asked.

Dawn nodded and then took her hand and wrapped it around his hand, "I want to know more about you though, so you talk and I'll be quiet."

Paul shook his head as he entwined their hands together properly, "I never knew the quiet could make you so thoughtful."


	18. R is for Ribbon

_Not my best but it's okay._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_

**R is for Ribbon**

May had gone on a shopping spree with all the girls that had made it into the second round of the contest.

It was a sort of congratulations for them for passing the first round, because everyone had been so nervous about it.

They were in the Boondock region and the contests in Boondocks were famous for weeding out the weak and crowning only the best of the best Coordinators.

They had all returned with a different costume for the contest.

When the girls came back, Drew looked around for May.

He was already wearing his costume, a black tuxedo with a single rose in his suit coat pocket.

He searched until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Drew turned to see May beaming at him.

She was wearing a medieval looking outfit. Her dress was a pale purple that looked really good on her.

The top was fitted perfectly and then her long skirt billowed around her. It fell all the way down and her shoes were light purple ballet shoes.

She had let her long brown hair down and wore a garland of light purple flowers and leaves that had purple ribbons that matched her outfit falling down.

She gave a twirl and asked, "What do you think?"

Drew smirked and said, "Well don't you look like a princess?"

May smiled, "Really?"

Drew bowed down mockingly and then looked up at her through his green hair that had fallen into his eyes, "My princess."

She blushed and pulled him up, "Get up, don't be weird."

Drew chuckled and straightened up and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

He reached for her and grabbed one of her ribbons. He brought it closer to his lips and then inhaled, "You look nice."

She flushed, "Uh, thank you Drew."

He let the ribbon drop and then walked toward the locker rooms. May ran to catch up with him.

They walked to the coordinator's locker rooms in silence and before they went in, Drew stopped her.

He pulled the rose out of his front pocket, "This is for you."

May laughed, "Of course, the one thing I can always expect from you Drew. That and your oh so helpful criticism."

He took the rose and tucked it into her garland, making it the odd one of all the flowers.

May touched the flower softly and then Drew suddenly pulled a green ribbon out of his pocket.

Drew instructed her to turn around and let him face her back and she did as he said.

He tied the green ribbon in with the purple ribbons and then leaned forward over her shoulder to whisper into her ear gently.

"A ribbon for good luck to you May." Drew said.

She stood there clutching her arm as Drew walked into the coordinator locker room.

She touched the rose once again before walking in only to be called out to battle a few minutes after.

The rest of the day, neither Drew nor May spoke to each other.

Finally the contest ended with May as the winner.

Drew had lost to a coordinator before the coordinator battled May.

During the party after, May had changed back into her travelling attire which consisted of a purple dress with black leggings, purple fanny pack, and black and purple running shoes.

In her hands was the purple garland she had wore for the contest.

Drew's presents were still attached, the red rose and the green ribbon.

After Drew had told her for that the gifts were for good luck, she had tried her best.

"What are you doing out here? Not enjoying the party and pigging out?" A familiar voice asked.

Drew was leaning on the doorway frame that led outside to the balcony overlooking the city.

She smiled and hid the garland behind her, "It's nothing, I'm just enjoying the view."

Drew knew too well and pulled the garland from behind her.

"May, the ribbon and rose wasn't just for good luck to you." Drew said slowly.

Then he said, "I am in love with you."

May stuttered and stared at the garland and finally sputtered, "Huh?"

Drew smirked, "Let me tell you in a way that you'll understand."

He took the garland out of her hands and placed it on her head.

He leaned down and his breath tickled her lips, "I love you."

And with that he pressed his lips to hers and she smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

They pulled away and said, "Love you too, Drew."

He tucked another rose behind her ear and said, "Until the next time, love."


	19. S is for Self

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**S is for Self**

May groaned in annoyance as Drew continued to talk about how badly she did in the latest contest.

"You're attacks were sloppy, your appeal wasn't very appealing, and what's with your outfit?" Drew continued talking and talking and talking.

Finally May snapped, "Are you kidding me? Don't you ever think of anyone except yourself?"

Drew smirked, "I think of how horrible you do all the time. I believe that's pretty selfless."

May frowned, "That's not being selfless, that's being rude. Why can't you see your own flaws? Have you ever reflected on yourself? Because if you did, I believe you'd find yourself to be very, very selfish."

Drew shook his head, "My lovely selfless May, I think about others all the time."

May groaned, "Like when?"

"If you only open your eyes to see, then you would see me being selfless." Drew said.

He then threw a rose at her, "Meet me on the beach later, I'll prove to you I'm selfless and not selfish."

May laughed, "I hope you have something good planned selfish Drew, because I don't believe I will ever think you are selfless."

Drew shrugged, "We'll see then May."

---

Later that day, May walked down to the beach as she promised to see Drew sitting by himself.

She paused for a second to stare at him.

His emerald hair was ruffled with the sea breeze and his face had a thoughtful expression on it.

She walked up to him expectantly, "So what's this selfless act that you have planned for me to see?"

Drew smirked at her, but somehow it wasn't a mean smirk, but sort of a playing, teasing smirk, "Just sit down Maple, and you'll realize it sometime."

They sat together in a companionable silence and heard the ocean breeze.

Soon May felt sleepy and she leaned onto him, Drew smiled down at her, although she didn't see it.

Soon she dozed off.

Drew hesitantly brushed her hair with his hand and then set her down onto the bench, he took off his jacket to put it under her and wrap it around her.

He scribbled down a note on a piece of paper and then left it there with a rose and walked away.

---

When May awakened, the sun was setting.

She yawned and then realized that Drew was no longer with her and that his jacket was draped on her.

She wrapped it around her shoulders and then saw the note and rose, she took the rose in her hand and put it in her hair before reading the note.

_May-_

_Next time you see me, don't call me selfish. Why? Because the things I do are mostly because of love, I love you May. Next time, I'll tell you I love you to your face._

_-Drew_

May smiled at the note and pulled the jacket around her shoulders tighter.

She inhaled the sweet aroma of Drew and shook her head, "Being one's self is being who one wants to be. Drew's all that I ever want him to be."


	20. T is for Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**T is for Time**

Time was such a troublesome matter.

The male Pokémon Master kept flashing a look at the digital Pokéwatch on his wrist every so many minutes.

His Pikachu shook his head and smirked at his trainer in a knowing way.

Ash didn't realize this until he glanced at the Pokémon he was supposedly training.

Ash glared at his Pikachu and said, "Don't smirk, Pikachu."

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, there was an orange-haired beauty who was at the present moment teaching a water Pokémon class.

As she walked around the pool areas where a large variety of kids and their Pokémon were training, she would ask each one of them what time it was every few minutes.

Misty was clearly anxious for something.

Although the two did not know it, they both said the same thing at the same time, "What can't time go by faster?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "This is so dumb, it's supposed to be our vacation. And we get to spend some of the limited time we have for vacation doing things that we do every day!"

Misty looked out the window, "This isn't good, we don't have a lot of time for our long awaited vacation anyways and now we're stuck working?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and shook his head. He silently climbed up to the top of Ash's head.

As the two gazed out to who knows where, someone appeared to each of them.

A female around Misty's age ran into the water Pokémon class, "Misty, can you come out here, I need to speak with you."

Misty looked confused as she walked outside the classroom, "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

Ashley smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. She was Ash's cousin and looked identical to him, they had the same brown eyes, the same raven hair, and even had a Pikachu.

Ashley did a peace sign and winked, "Just go to Ash, I'll take over your class. I know it's your vacation time and it wasn't right for you to get roped into this. Go to the Pokémon center, he'll meet you there."

Misty smiled and hugged Ashley and said, "Thank you!"

Ashley smiled and said, "Now run before they catch you!"

Meanwhile, someone had stumbled upon Ash's training area.

"Milos? What are you doing here? You're usually with Ashley, aren't you?" Ash had taken a moment to recognize his cousin's boyfriend.

Milos grinned, "You are on vacation with your girlfriend, no?"

Ash had taken a few moments to try and understand what Milos had said in his thick accent.

"Yeah, I'm on vacation with Misty." Ash replied.

"Then go to her. She's waiting for you at the Pokémon Center. Hurry." Milos said.

Ash flashed a look at his watch, "Has she been waiting long?"

Milos shrugged, "I do not know, Ashley simply told me to tell you the message."

Ash nodded and Pikachu knew to hold on to Ash's head tightly as Ash started to bolt through the park to get to the Pokémon center.

Misty had started to run to the Pokémon center as soon as she snuck out of the Pokémon School.

The two had arrived at the Pokémon Center at the same time, but hadn't noticed each other although they had stopped directly in front of each other.

They were panting and were obviously very tired.

Then the two looked up, their eyes met.

Misty's lips curved into a wide grin and Ash's lips did the same thing.

"Ash!" Misty said as she closed the distance between them and fell into his open, awaiting arms.

"It seems like we haven't seen each other in the longest time." Misty said as she buried her face into Ash's chest.

Ash grinned and placed his hands firmly on her waist and lifted her up.

Misty yelped in shock and looked down at him, her cerulean eyes glowing and her orange hair fell around her face, curtaining it from the world.

Ash smiled up at her, "Time will soon be irrelevant, because we're going to be married soon, soon-to-be Mrs. Ash Ketchum."

Misty smiled, "We'll have all the time in the world."

Ash grinned, "You're timeless to me."

Misty placed her hands onto his face and said, "I love you and no matter how much time comes and goes, I always will."

Ash nodded, "I know."

And that was all the time watching couple needed.


	21. U is for Unimportant

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**U is for Unimportant**

"You are such an idiot." A violet haired, cold-eyed male said.

The person had received the cold insult was a blunette beauty that was currently fuming with anger with her blue eyes narrowed, "What did you dare say Apollo Paris Stoney?"

Now the male's eyes narrowed, making them seem even colder.

The two were fighting in the middle of a very popular area of the park they had stumbled into, they were oblivious to the crowd that had gathered to watch their fight.

"Did you dare utter my full name?" He asked.

The female smirked, it didn't fit on her face, "Yeah, I did dare, Apollo, what are you going to do about it?"

He laughed, a cold, villainous chuckle, "I didn't think you were that idiotic, Dawna Marina Berlitz."

The blunette shook her head, "I don't understand you. I thought I was something to you."

Again the cold chuckle was heard, "You really thought that? You really thought that someone as scrawny, ugly, and unimportant as you would be worth something in my eyes?"

As he had insulted her, with each word, he had taken a step closer to her. He had closed the distance in the few footsteps and she could feel his warm breath.

This time Dawn laughed, however it didn't sound the same but yet it did. It might have been that she had a dark undertone to the laugh.

"I'm really that unimportant to you?" She asked, her voice had dropped to a soft whisper.

"If you believe that I'm that unimportant to you then you are mistaken. Because if I'm unimportant to you, you are sure as heck unimportant to me," she said, an unbelieving smile played on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, his dark eyes were once again narrowed, but this time in slight confusion.

"I'm talking about that if I was really that unimportant," she had said the word disgustedly, "to you, you would have never stopped to even argue about this for another second."

She laughed bitterly and backed away, "You know where to find this unimportant girl. And I know you'll look for me."

She turned on her heel and then walked out of the circle.

Paul stood there with a look of confusion stuck on his face, "What was she talking about?"

---

Just as Dawn had predicted, an hour or two later, he appeared at her doorway.

"Oh Paul! I didn't expect you to look for this unimportant person. I mean I'm so unimportant that why would you look for me."

She paused for a second before continuing, "I'm so unimportant that I'm surprised anyone would ever even consider looking for me."

She looked at him coldly, "That's really just how unimportant I am, isn't it?"

Paul sighed and said, "Dawn, you were right."

Dawn stared at him blankly, there seemed to be no emotion hidden in her beautiful eyes.

"You aren't an unimportant person to me." He shook his head as he chuckled a dark chuckle, "In fact, I think you are the least unimportant person to me in the whole world."

Dawn's eyes were now filled with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Paul simply said, "You are not an unimportant person. If you were an unimportant person to me, some stranger from outside the street is my most important person."

He left her with those words and she smiled as she closed the door, "I love you too Paul."


	22. V is for Visit

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**V is for Visit**

A doorbell rang throughout the small apartment.

A green-haired male ruffled his hair as it was still wet.

He was shirtless and it showed off his very toned abs and a towel hung around his neck.

He wore a pair of green boxers which were visible with his slightly baggy jeans over.

The doorbell rang again and he opened the door to see an immensely pretty brunette standing on his doorstep.

She smiled before realizing what he was wearing and averted her eyes, blushing.

A smirk curved his lips and he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway leisurely, "May, what a pleasant surprise to see you."

He paused to see if she would say anything, and when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything, he continued, "What are you doing here?"

May seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking of and she smiled brightly, "Well, I was in the neighborhood when I remembered you told me of your home here, so I thought I would stop by and see if I could visit you."

She paused slightly before adding, "I haven't seen you in a while and I missed you."

Drew smirked, "Aw, May was thinking of me and missed me."

May frowned and blew up at the bangs that hung over her eyes, "Fine, if you are going to treat me so rudely, I am leaving."

Drew grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "Come, seeing as you are my guest now, I can't be rude to you can I?"

May rolled her eyes as he let her in.

His apartment was neat and tidy.

The area she walked into was a cream tile but then it changed to a light brown wood.

There was a sitting room area with a three seat black leather couch, a light brown coffee table, and a plasma screen T.V.

Then there was a doorway into the kitchen. There was an island in the middle and a giant refrigerator and all the usual kitchen items.

Then there was a door which was open to show her a green bathroom.

Then there was a closed door with fancy lettering that said, "Andrew's Room".

She took this all in as she stood there barefooted and Drew had gone to get her a drink.

Drew smirked as he caught her staring curiously at the door.

"Want to go into there, May?"

His condescending tone bugged her, "I'm your visitor, Drew. Be nice because I came here to visit you."

Drew chuckled and flicked his hair and then appeared by May's side with two mugs in his hands.

May took hers and felt that it was warm and smelled delicious.

She took a small sip and groaned in delight, "Hot chocolate!"

"Only the best for my visitor, because she came here specifically to visit me," Drew said as he took a sip of his own mug.

He then motioned over to the couch and the two walked over and sat down.

They sat down in awkward silence and soon Drew broke the silence as he set down his mug, "So why are you here May? Why are you visiting me?"

May smiled shyly as she said, "Can't a girl visit the guy she likes?"

It was a good thing that Drew hadn't had another sip of his drink or had the mug in his hand because he was shocked by the words that came out of the pretty brunette's lips.

"Can you repeat that my beloved visitor?" Drew asked as he realized what she had said.

"I like you, Drew. Why else would I make it out of my way to find your apartment and visit you?" May asked.

Drew opened his arms for her and she crawled over to sit in his lap.

"I love you too May. I'm glad you came to visit." Drew said into her hair.

May smiled, "I'm glad I came to visit as well."


	23. W is for Window

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**W is for Window**

In the quiet town of Pallet, there lived a family.

That family had four beautiful daughters.

The Waterflowers were quite wealthy.

Their first three daughters were beautiful and energetic, in fact they were known as the Waterflower trio of beauty.

Their youngest daughter however was quite sickly.

She had beautiful silky orange hair and a pair of bright cerulean eyes.

But she was so sickly that she could never go outside.

Instead she sat inside everyday with her Togepi looking out the large window.

Some believed that there was a ghost in the Waterflower Mansion.

She was so pale that she indeed looked like a ghost.

But whenever anyone ever mentioned this to one of the three eldest sisters, they would simply laugh.

One fantastic day, the Waterflower family left on their car to have a picnic. All except the young and sickly Misty went.

However, on that day, a tragedy struck. The Waterflowers were involved in a horrid accident leaving Misty by herself with their many servants.

So soon nobody recalled the youngest daughter, and whenever anyone saw her gazing out the window, they would only think of the rumored ghost of Waterflower Mansion.

---

"Where is Ashton Ketchum?" Asked an elderly man.

A handsome raven haired male jumped out of the crowd and struck a pose, "Ash Ketchum!"

A Pikachu made its way out as well and hopped on the male's shoulder.

The elderly man nodded, "I see, you are free to leave now."

Ash pulled his visor over slightly and then grinned before running off by himself.

He somehow wandered over to the Waterflower estate.

There was a gate surrounding the land but the doors around the gate were wide open.

He walked in and found the path leading to the Waterflower Mansion.

Finally he got to the giant garden.

He continued to walk on until he found a circular area. There were stone tiles laid down and flowers surrounded the area.

There was also benches set around the area.

"Pikachu! Isn't this a great place to train?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Pika!" Agreed the lightning Pokémon.

Soon Pikachu was fighting against another one of his trainer's Pokémon.

They fought for a few moments more before stopping for a rest.

Ash sat down on one of the stone benches and leaned his head back to let the sunlight warm his face.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pale figure in the window.

From what he could tell, the figure in the window was a female around his own age.

He could very clearly see her bright orange hair, it was long and flowed around her shoulders majestically.

But her flowing nightgown seemed too large for her.

She seemed very pretty, but very tired at the same time.

Every day he went there and every day he would see the stranger in the window.

After an entire year of Ash gazing at the woman in the window, she wasn't there.

Ash seemed worried. When he was about to knock on the door to ask of the window female, someone appeared.

She was silent but he had somehow sensed her.

He turned around to be in her presence.

Although she seemed to be fragile and looked like she could break at any moment, she also looked strong and noble.

Ash's eyes widened, "Window woman?"

Her lips curved into a smile which lit up her face and she laughed.

When she stopped, her head tilted, "Window woman? Is that what you consider me?"

Ash laughed, "Well I did see you through that large window," he had pointed to the window that he had often spotted her at, "And I have no idea what your name is."

"Would you like to know?" She asked, a hesitant note in her voice.

"Of course, I can't possibly call you window woman my entire life." Ash said.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower," She said smiling.

"That's a pretty name." He said nodding.

She looked at him expectantly and he jumped, "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name! Ash Ketchum at your service."

Ash bowed down before looking up grinning cheekily.

Misty smiled and then she asked, "Why did you come here every day?"

Ash looked confused, "I don't know why, I guess you looked lonely to me, I thought that perhaps you needed a friend."

Misty frowned, "why didn't you come into the house then?"

Ash chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I was already trespassing on your property, I thought it would be too far to do that."

Misty laughed, "You could have stopped when it was raining? Why did you come even then?"

Ash stepped closer to her, "Because window woman, everyday that I saw you, I fell in love with you more and more. I wanted to know the woman and the story behind you."

Misty smiled and Ash took his warm reassuring hand and wrapped it around her cold frail hand."


	24. X is for Xenial

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**X is for Xenial**

In the region of Sinnoh, there was a female.

She travelled all through the region bringing gifts to all the kids she saw as well as all the people who were down on their luck.

Somehow she always knew when someone needed to cheer up.

You could not find a more xenial person than she.

Her name was Dawn Berlitz.

One day when she was in the remote Veilstone City, she happened upon a male who looked in desperate need of a gift.

His violet hair was clearly mussed from stress and his cold stony eyes scared many.

She smiled as she walked up to him and bowed, "I thank you for letting me stay in your wonderful city, here is a gift."

Dawn smiled as she pulled a perfectly wrapped gift out of her bag and gave it to him.

But before he could throw it back to her, she had disappeared.

He scowled at the gift before throwing it aside.

"Idiotic xenial woman," the man frowned.

He got back to work on his giant project.

He left wordlessly without the gift.

The xenial woman shook her head and took the gift in her hand and then went to search of the man's identity and home address.

She wandered a while to see if anyone could identify him, all only identified him as the cranky old male with strange purple locks of hair.

No one recognized him until she was in front of his apartment.

The xenial woman had given a gift to every stranger she met as she asked them about the male.

They all looked after the strange female as she continued her merry way after asking them.

It wasn't as though she was giving the gift as a way of bribing them, she was simply giving them the gift and was being extremely xenial.

Finally the doorman of an apartment complex was able to recognize the person she so clearly described to tell her that he lived in the apartment complex he was working for.

She smiled and gave him a gift, for she was a xenial woman, and then walked up the stairs slowly.

It was very early morning, so no one was awake. Dawn set the gift in front of the door and hid behind the corner to wait.

In the morning, Paul Stony opened the door to find the neatly wrapped gift lying there.

Paul looked at it quizzically, he then sighed and opened it.

In it was a locket, he scowled once again, "What a useless gift, men don't have lockets."

He accidently clicked it open to recognize the pictures inside.

He leaned against the doorway and shook his head, "The strange xenial female is her? I should have known, of course she would be the only one dumb enough to be xenial."

Dawn smiled and closed her eyes as she saw Paul take the gift and walk back inside, "I love you Paul."

And the strange, xenial woman continued on her merry way to give the gift of xenial to others.


	25. Y is for Youth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

**Y is for Youth**

Youth, it was such an interesting subject for a group of elderly couples.

They were all sitting in the sitting room of their home, the home for the elderly.

They were watching T.V. when the show that they had been waiting for flashed on.

"This is the story of six amazing Pokémon heroes." Said a smiling female.

It led to show the six faces of the Pokémon trainers.

The six Pokémon trainers happened to be the group of elderly couples.

The first picture that came onto the screen was Ash Ketchum.

Misty, his wife, elbowed him for him to watch as he was starting to doze off.

"What?" He had jolted up and looked dazed and confused.

"Younger you is on." Misty said as she settled into her rocking chair.

"What?" Ash repeated.

Drew Hayden rolled his eyes, "The documentary of our youth is on and you just missed the close up of your picture."

Ash nodded, not looking too bright, "Oh."

May sighed, her beautiful brown hair was gone now and instead she had soft wavy silvery hair that was now tucked behind her bandana.

May had her eyes on the screen and said, "We were once so young, so energetic, so full of youth."

Dawn nodded, "I agree, I miss those days."

Paul looked rather cranky in his arm chair, "I don't know what you idiots are talking about, in those days, I was the best. I don't know why you guys miss those days."

Dawn frowned and glared at her husband, "Not everything is about you Paul."

Paul simply huffed and crossed his arms together.

Drew flicked his now faded green hair, it was still as silky as ever but now was mostly a pale gray-green.

"Those days were quite youthful. I remember those fan girls." Drew said, smirking at May.

May shook her head, "Well you didn't marry those fan girls did you?"

Drew sighed, "No I had to choose you instead."

May threw a slipper at him and then turned her attention back to the television screen.

Dawn sighed again as she looked out the window.

She saw the volunteer youth helping her elderly acquaintances outside.

"Look at those angel youth. They are oh so sweet." Dawn said smiling gently at a boy no older than 16 years old.

Misty shook her head, "These youth are nothing like mine and Ash's grandchildren. Such ungrateful youth."

May sighed, "Little Aiden and Becca and Rina and Liza are just so sweet. It's a shame they have their own youth projects elsewhere."

Drew grunted, "I don't know what you're talking about. Aiden told me that he didn't want to see Grandma. Something about you always calling him a sweet little youth when you thought he wasn't listening."

May frowned and threw another slipper at him.

"Youth are nothing but shamelessly rude." Paul grunted from his armchair in the corner.

The elderly couples sighed only to find their grandchildren all piling into the little room.

"Why lookie here, our youthful grandchildren." Misty smiled as her own kids came to embrace her and their grandchildren crowded around the still confused Ash.

Dawn's two daughters helped her out of her rocking chair and she made her way slowly to Paul.

Paul got up and their family went out of the room, the love in the family was clearly seen by the way everyone treated each other.

May had had so much energy when she saw her grandchildren that she had hopped off the couch that she and Drew were sitting on to greet them.

Drew had been wary of May and worried that she could have broken something that he stood up as well and hovered over her as their family crowded around them excitedly.

May smiled up at Drew and Drew gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

May stood up once again and said, "Come on youth of today! Let's go out and get some fresh air."

The Hayden family emptied out of the room as well, leaving only the Ketchum family still in the room.

As Misty smiled at her daughters and sons, Ash was entertaining their grandchildren.

Misty made her way to Ash and said, "I love you Ash, even if you are empty headed."

"What?"


	26. Z is for Zest

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Z is for Zest**

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu had stopped on their journey for a meal.

As Brock cooked them a meal, Ash watched contently.

Brock had made a chili of some sort and took out an orange and peeled it.

Ash looked at the older male in confusion, "Are you going to put the orange in?"

Brock shook his head, "I'm going to add the zest in."

Ash continued to look confused, "The zest?"

Brock nodded, "The outer layer of the orange. It adds flavoring or zest."

Ash shook his head, "Whoa wait. Zest adds zest?"

"Yeah, zest adds zest, Ash Ketchum." A female voice said.

Ash nodded his head, "Ohhh, I see. Wow Brock your voice sounds higher now."

Misty appeared out of the bushes and smacked Ash on the head with a mallet, "Don't be an idiot Ash Ketchum, it's me Misty."

Ash jumped up and ran to her, pulling her into his arms and twirling her around, "MISTY! It's been so long! I've missed you."

Brock chuckled in a way that Misty understood and she flushed a bright red.

"Ash, it hasn't been that long." Misty said.

Ash had buried his face into her stomach, "It feels long when you're away from your loved one any amount of time."

Misty flushed even deeper of a red, then a small smile appeared on her face, "I missed you too Ash."

Ash let her down and soon they were eating the zesty chili together.

The couple kept smiling at each other and commenting on the zest in the chili and the zest it added and the zest of the night.

"This chili is so zesty, I can taste the zest in every spoonful."

"I agree with Ash, the zest is very clear in this zesty tasting chili. It's full of pop, sizzle, and zest in every spoon!"

Soon the night sky fell and Brock went to bed early, giving Ash a sly smile. Ash understood what he meant and blushed.

As the stars appeared one by one in the night sky, Ash commented on them, "Aren't they so bright Misty?"

Misty nodded in agreement, "Yeah so beautiful."

Ash smiled sappily, "Just like your cerulean eyes Misty."

Misty looked away shaking her head, "You and your pick-up lines Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled, "You really are a beautiful person though Misty. I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

She smiled and Ash leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips brushed each other and she smiled, "Your lips taste like zest."

Ash brushed her lips again, "Your kisses are so zesty."

Soon they were kissing and making zest comments in between each kiss.

They would say the comment and laugh then say another comment and laugh again.

Finally they were tired and Misty leaned into Ash and he said, "Our love is pretty zest-like don't you agree?"

Misty laughed, "Whatever you say Ash. If you think our love is zest-like, then it's zest-like to you."

Ash smiled, "You're a zesty person."


End file.
